Gunung Hotel Ski Resort
The Gunung Hotel Ski Resort is a vacation resort in Just Cause 2. Description In area, it's one of the largest civilian settlements in Panau. The resort is made up of several locations with buildings and several ski tracks, complete with many wooden anti-avalanche frames. The different parts of the resort are connected by a system of ski lifts. The only items needed to complete the settlement are resource items and a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue outside of the hotel. There's at least one Drug Drop at the resort. It's possible to grapple the lift chairs and enjoy the slow ride upwards. The settlement is one of the most unique locations in Panau. "Gunung" means "Mountain" in Indonesian. Top of the ski resort There are several resort buildings and a snowman. Rico can talk to the snowman when he approaches the snowman to about 1 m. Rico can say only two sentences to him, after which he'll begin to repeat himself. *"Hello Mr. Snowman." *"Hm. Looks like Blaine, got the same face." See also: Easter Eggs. The slope itself is ridiculously slippery, and most vehicles will slide uncontrollably, usually resulting in a player falling off a cliff. Off road vehicles like the Maddox FVA 45 will handle well on this slope. The top is located at around 1015 meters altitude. Just below the place is a high cliff. The top of the resort is located just a few hundred meters away from Bandar Kayu Manis. 3 Sakura Aquila Citys spawn here. The pistes and the lifts There's a total of three ski-lifts. They are mostly the same and the only difference is the length and the vertical drop. All of them have wooden backrests and seems to be designed for two persons/chair. The chairs move at a speed of about 2m/s, allowing some time calculations: The main piste is about 3.5 km long and shouldn't be hard to ski at all, due to it being quite flat. Better pistes can be found just west of Bandar Kayu Manis, located very close to the top of the resort. The total fall height is over 600 m. See also: Trains and railroads and Cable cars. Bottom of the ski resort There are several buildings, including the hotel main building. There's a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue between the buildings. The statue is always destroyed during the mission "Slippin' and Sliding", because a demolition officer gets killed next to it. There's a chance that it might be possible to spare the statue, if the demolition officer is grappled away from the statue before he gets killed. The hotel itself is a very unusual building, and no other buildings look like this. The other buildings are mostly large, luxury cabins, these are built of stone/concrete and have a lot of wooden details and a wooden roof. There are about 30 of them, spread out at the place. Many civilians can be seen near the cabins and the hotel. A health cabinet can be found within the entrance of the hotel. The bottom of the resort is located at an altitude of about 415 meters. History (speculation) The settlement was most likely founded when Pandak "Baby" Panay wanted to make Panau a playground for rich, foreign tourists. Completion *6 resource items: **1 Armor Part. **3 Vehicle Parts. **2 Weapon Parts. *1 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. Vehicles *3 Columbi Excelsiors - At the hotel. Red-marked. *3 Sakura Aquila Citys - At the top of the hill, near the snowman. Red-marked, oddly. *2 Marten Storm III-2s - During the mission Slippin' and Sliding. Uniquely arctic camouflage. *Vanderbildt LeisureLiner - Rarely Missions *Reapers faction mission "Slippin' and Sliding". *Races: **Frozen Hell. **Slopes of Gunung Kudus. **Gunung Kudus Slackcountry. **Holy Diver (just outside of the settlement). Trivia *See also: Trains and railroads, Cable cars, Tourism in Panau. *This is the only location which has a guaranteed spawn point for the Columbi Excelsior. *This is the only location where you can find red marked Sakura Aquila Citys. Gallery Mr. Snowman.jpg|The snowman. Gunung Hotel Ski Resort.jpg|The village itself. Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (2).jpg|A Columbi Excelsior. Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (3).jpg Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (4).jpg Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (map).png Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (ski lift).jpg|The piste and the ski-lift. Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (at night).jpg Marten Storm III-2 winter camouflage.jpg|The two unique Marten Storm III-2s in Slippin' and Sliding. JC2 snowboard Panay.jpg JC2 snowboard Sweden.jpg JC2 snowboard Mayan.jpg Video Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages